Mansion of the Brother
by Lizalaroo
Summary: I put GW, Evangelion, SMoon and CCS all in the same mansion where there is no trust, no logic and rumours flying everywhere. Who is tricking who and who is decieving others? Someone has just revealed a secret no one should have know. What will they do to
1. Prologue

**Mansion of the brother**

****

****

**The information is unnecessary now. The voting is finished. Please skip to next chapter and read the new instructions.**

****

****

**Prologue:**

Disclaimer for the whole story:

_I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Cardcaptors, and Evangelion. What I do own is the plot (There is one defianately).  _

It has a real plot and the only thing that is LIKE big brother is that you get to vote out the next character.  
**I SWEAR THAT THIS WILL NOT BE LIKE BIG BROTHER IN ANY WAY EXCEPT THE VOTING OUT OF CHARACTERS!!! **

_~_~_~_~_~_~To the story_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I would like to receive votes of which characters should be put in out of each of these categories. You may vote for TWO per categorie:

**Sailor Moon: Usagi(moon), Ami(mercury), Makoto(Jupiter), Rei(Mars), Minako(Venus), Michiru(Neptune), Haruka (Uranus), Mamoru(tux mask), Hotaru (Saturn), **

**Gundam**** Wing: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Relena, Noin, Lady Une**

**Cardcaptors****: Lee, Sakura, Madison, Ms McKenzy in a teenager version**

**Evangelion****: Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Touji(4th child), Hikari(class rep)**

_Note: Please note, I do not include ALL the characters in each of the categories or else I will never get the voting over and done with. _

Please vote and see how things go! I assure you this WILL be very interesting!!! I don't want 2 votes or something. I need at least 10 votes to figure out what you guys want!!


	2. The Intruder

**Chapter 1 – Week 1 – The incoming**

****

**New Instructions:_ Ok, basically now is the story and the plot. You will see who got in as this chapter goes. Your job now is to complain and comment about how things are going. By your complaints and comments on the characters and how they are living will help me choose the three people who are to be elected. Then you get to vote who is evicted. The more complaints and comments I get the sooner I will be able to choose the three people who are elected. Other than that, enjoy reading, and help make this story become exciting as you can. The story is in your hands!_**

Each contestant is to arrive at a different time and section of the house. They don't know the house is really split in half and they may not see the other half of the contestants until they find the secret passageway. They do not know how long they will be staying, who the contestants are and how many there are. Basically, they don't know ANYTHING.

**__**

**_Let the viewing begin!_**

Usagi walked into the house with her guard. She could see nothing but darkness because her eyes were blindfolded. Unfortunately she had no idea where the mansion was. Finally the guard took her blindfold off and went off somewhere, leaving Usagi to stare at the mansion in amusement. Dropping her bags she looked around the first room in the house, the living room. There were plenty of couches and chairs and things to relax on and sit on. This was better than a holiday! She didn't even have to pay for this. 

Usagi's stomach rumbled in hunger and she carefully put her baggage in a corner of the room and walked towards the fridge, hoping to raid it completely. She flung the door open to the fridge and almost screamed in horror to see there was nothing in it. Her head peered in to check any hidden places and she angrily slammed the door. Her head shot up to the top of the refrigerator and she glared at it suspiciously.

"I know your looking at me you idiots! I know your viewing every move, and I can tell you, that that is not the best part of this 'holiday'!" exclaimed Usagi before walking back to the couch. 

With a sigh she collapsed on the couch only to realise she had sat on something crumply. Quickly she got up and turned to look at the strange piece of paper. As she read it her face grew angrier as the first thing on it said that the food would come with the last person who would enter the house. Why, that could be ages! Usagi decided there was no point in waiting for the others anymore. Even though it was more correct to wait for the others before deciding on which bedroom she would take she just wanted to get rid of her baggage. 

She shoved it in the first room and suddenly she heard a muffled sound from her bag. Remembering that she had put Luna in there, she hurried to get her out. The cat jumped out of the bag and glared at Usagi angrily before looking around the room.

"Sorry Luna, but the rules said if I was taking a pet I had to make sure first of all it was trained and second of all it had to be put in a box or something, well I didn't have one so I just put you in the next best thing," exclaimed Usagi laughing the subject off.

Luna glared angrily at Usagi before turning back to the bedroom. It wasn't that bad. She just hoped Usagi wasn't going to share a bedroom with a guy it was alright...

"Usagi, I'm going to sleep," said Luna walking towards the bed. Usagi nodded and pondered into the next room on her way. 

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ Alert _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
Should the cat be taken away in the next chapter? Please include that in your review. Don't forget about the comments which you have to include in the review too, 'bout the characters.**

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Alert__~_~_~_~__~_~_~_**

To Usagi's left was a toilet and on her right there seemed to be another small room with a ping pong table and a pool table and a Nintendo 64. Usagi sighed exasperated and made her way to the backyard. Strangely there was no pool but just a spa, but it would do for now.

Usagi dragged her tired feet back to the couch and slouched on it. Was anyone going to come soon or was she going to die of hunger? As soon as she thought it the door burst open and a guy with a strange braid walked into the room with a guard following him.

"Alright! I get the point," exclaimed the boy pulling off his blindfold to realise there was no one there but one giggling girl. He grabbed his bags and walked up to her, smirking and laughing at the same time. 

"Wow, that was one ride. I think I got the worst one out of all of them," exclaimed Duo.

"I'm Usagi, what's your name?" asked Usagi.

"I'm Duo and may I say it's a pleasure meeting you, babe," said Duo.

"Duo, don't even go there," said a monotone voice behind Usagi.

A loud yelp came from Duo and he rushed to behind the couch, his eyes almost popping out of his head. "What are you doing here?" stuttered Duo carefully crawling away from the couch.

"Making sure you don't make an embarrassment of yourself and do something stupid," said Heero stupidly.

"Don't do that Heero! Don't joke like that. It is REALLY scary when you joke," said Duo shakily. Usagi looked from Heero to Duo. Both seemed about the same height and were really weird.

Suddenly Heero grabbed Duo by the ear and pulled him away from Usagi. Just as they disappeared into another room the door slammed open again and closed without a word. Usagi turned around to see a calm girl with light blue hair walk in and put down a light bag which contained all her luggage. Usagi stared at the girl as she took her seat on the couch without smiling. Her eyes were blank ane expressionless. 

"Hi, my name is Usagi. What's yours?" exclaimed Usagi, plastering on a huge smile to make a good impression. Her cheerfulness turned to sadness when the girl just answered her name without a smile back. Rei...

"Rei? That's the name of my best friend, except she's hot tempered and doesn't stop screaming at me," said Usagi jokingly.

**Meanwhilst somewhere out there Rei Hino was pressing every button on the TV control in anger as Usagi blabbered about her hot temper. Finally Rei threw a huge chair into the TV making it explode. Rei sighed and began reading her book again.**

"What were you thinking about that girl?" asked Heero pressing Duo against the door of the toilet. (hehe... no nothing happened, it was just the first room Heero could slam Duo into).

"I dunno, she's cute, but her happiness, cheerfulness and hair REALLY bugs me," said Duo quietly, making sure Usagi wouldn't hear. 

"I think the same about you," said Heero.

"Even the cute part?"

"No, just the happiness, cheerfulness and the hair."

Heero let go of Duo and walked back into the living room, sitting opposite a very quiet girl. Her face looked sad and solemn, as if she had experiences the same things as Heero. Her gaze met his and they stared at eachother quietly as Duo and Usagi blabbered on and on about people.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and everyone turned around in shock.

"Did anyone ask for food?" asked a really tall girl. She seemed to be the oldest of the group.

"That means you are the last one in the house! Well, what are we waiting for? Let's raid the food," said Duo jumping up. Heero grabbed him and restrained him as the tall girl stuffed the food in the fridge. Rei walked up to the girl and helped her.

"Heero, aren't you hungry?" exclaimed Duo. Heero nodded and threw the rules in his face.

"According to this, that is a week's supply for all of us so we must spare it. Also, we have to go through these questions before we eat, otherwise we get into trouble," said Heero.

The group nodded and sat down on the couches. They really had a bad feeling about these questions, but if it was for the food, they'd do it.

**_Meanwhile, on the other side of the house, the other 5 were greeting eachother and had just discovered the questions and were groaning over them like mad._**

****

"Ok, so the first question isn't that hard," said Relena smiling at the first question.

Haruka's face twitched. That girl really annoyed her. She turned to look at the others. There was Sakura and Lee. I cute couple which she had no problem with and another boy called Shinji, who seemed a little shy and not so social. 

"The first question goes," said Relena interrupting Haruka's thoughts. "What made you want to come here."

The group sighed in relief. The question wasn't that bad and their stomachs were beginning to rumble pretty loudly. (I'm only using this type of writing when everyone is answering a question. Sorry if you don't like it) 

**Relena: Ok, I'll go first. I came here because someone told me that Heero was going to be here and so I came, but I guess that was a rumour. The main reason I came here though was because I wanted to get away from the pressures of royalty and I really needed a holiday.**

Luckily Duo wasn't there to sneeze bullshit ^_^ )

**Haruka: I'm here because I wanted to test how long I could last in a crazy lunatic place like this. (She paused and looked around at the confused faces). Michiru, my girlfriend made me.**

The group nodded understandingly, since they thought Haruka was a boy, like every other person in the world.

**Sakura: I came here because I thought it would be fun to live in a huge mansion. I'm not planning to laze about but I am here to relax, have fun and socialise.**

**Lee: I came here because Sakura forced me, and because I need a break from Meilin. She's been driving me up the wall and she just doesn't shutup.**

Relena looked a little shocked at what Lee had said. Didn't men like it when girls didn't shutup? This was quite an unusual boy.)

**Shinji: Ok, um... I'm here because I don't really have a home to go back to and my father abandoned me and then got me again to work for him in this suicide mission thing, and he said I needed to become more social, so he forced me to go here. I hope I have fun, I mean, I don't think its too bad and I might enjoy this.**

Everyone looked at the boy sympathetically before passing the questions around to the next person who happened to be Haruka. She looked at the page and almost fainted from it. She definitely didn't like it.

"Ok," began Haruka with a quivering voice. "Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend, or a crush right now, and if you had to go out with someone in this room, who would you go out with?"

The group gasped and mumbled to themselves. There were only 5 people in the room. This question was a little too scary for that sort of thing. Haruka opened her mouth again to speak and made sure everyone was quiet for it. "May I just say before you say anything stupid, I am a girl."

The group fell into fits of laughter thinking Haruka was joking. Haruka's face began twitching again (you know how she does it). "I'm absolutely serious," exclaimed Haruka tightening back her shirt a little for a second just to prove it. Everyone's jaw literally fell open and Haruka sat back down stubbornly. She didn't like the fact that everyone was thinking exactly the same thing. Lesbian. (Guys, I have nothing against it and don't worry, I'm not going to do any lemon or yaio things between people of the same sex. It just happens in Sailor Moon so I just wanted to keep that there, otherwise Haruka would be a little too OOC and I don't like OOC things when they are OVER OOC)

**Haruka: So I guess I start. Like I said my girlfriend currently is Michiru. I can't deny it now. She paused as the girls shifted in the room. And because I am older than all of you, I can't go out with any of you. A little cough went through the room, meaning it said if you HAD to and had no choice. Haruka shifted again before continuing. This is only if I absolutely HAD TO go out with someone in this room, it would be... Shinji.**

Everyone looked at her astonished. They thought she would choose a girl but it seemed she had other plans. Plus, she seemed loyal to Michiru so she didn't want to say anything else. Sakura nodded and nervously shifted her feet.

**Sakura: Ok, I have a crush... on Julian, and if I had to go out with someone it would be Lee.**

Both Sakura and Lee turned crimson red, making Haruka giggle. They were a very cute couple. 

**Lee: Um... I have a crush on Sakura and I would like to go out with her right now.**

The group went into applauses and the two turned even brighter red than they were. Somewhere out there Meilin was bawling her eyes out.

**_Meanwhilst... (On the other side of the mansion)_**

"The next question is, drum roll please," said Usagi. She looked at it strangely and burst out laughing. "Please state your name, country of birth, and a little background information and then you are allowed to go eat." The group burst out laughing.

**Usagi: Ok, my name is Usagi Tsukino, I was born in Tokyo, Japan. Um... I love food and I'm an underachiever. **

Usagi paused, it seemed enough to tell them for now. She didn't want to tell the others that she was Sailor Moon. She jumped up from her couch and grabbed something to eat from the fridge. This was the goodness of going first, you finish first, you get food first!

**Heero: Heero Yuy, Tokyo, Japan. **

Everyone blinked. This boy didn't seem to want to talk about himself much. Heero stood up from the couch and leant against the wall behind. He could test his endurance for a little longer.

**Duo: My name is Duo Maxwell. I was born in America and raised in a church which was destroyed after with everyone I ever loved inside, so I called myself the god of death. Wherever I go, death comes with me!**

Everyone but Heero shifted their seats a little uneasily. Heero rolled his eyes. A yelp arose from Duo and he leapt to the fridge for food and began whollaping down some chips.

**MacKenzie: Ok, my name is Layla (that's fully true btw) and I was born in Japan, Tokyo.  Um, I'm a freak of mathematics, I know! And I like being cheerful, so don't get me into a down mood. Can I also say something? With the food and everything, I think we should really organise schedules and stuff so we don't run out of food.**

The group nodded, realising Layla would be a great leader for them. Layla smiled and rushed to get herself a snack too.

**Rei: I'm Rei Ayanami. I come from Tokyo but I wasn't born there.**

Everyone stared at her in confusion. What on earth was she on about?

"Then where were you born?" asked Heero from his little area. Something about her made him want to know everything about this girl. She was not only mysterious, but someone who Heero found himself liking no matter how hard he tried to hate her. The girl only turned away, not taking any food either. 

"Well then, how about we get our schedules ready?" exclaimed Layla cheerfully. The group groaned and slowly followed her to the study room, where a laptop and 2 computers were waiting for them.

**On the other side of the house things were going a bit more quieter. After all, this was the more cheerful group and they were splashing in the pool by now like idiots.**

"Lee, did you really mean that you wanted to go out with me?" asked Sakura blushing bright red crimson. Lee nodded and turned around in shame. After all, Sakura liked Julian more. 

"Lee, what I said about Julian," said Sakura as if reading his thoughts. "I didn't mean it. I'd be glad to go out with you." Sakura looked down in embarrassment. Suddenly there was a loud bang making everyone's head jerk up in astonishment.

"It's a clow card," exclaimed Sakura and Lee in unison. Sakura grabbed her clow key and got ready.

"No, it's a youma," screamed Haruka grabbing for her transforming pen.

"Its an angel," shrieked Shinji jumping behind the couch.

Suddenly a smirk appeared on Haruka's face and she put her pen down. She was going to kill Relena very soon. 

"No, I believe, it is Relena," said Haruka angrily.

Everyone glared at her angrily. They had just revealed their secrets and things weren't going smooth anymore. Relena slowly moved away from the stairs, her nose quite flattened and smiled innocently at the others. A little giggle escaped her lips and suddenly everyone was chasing after her in anger.

**Viewing Finished for the chapter**

_The people living in the house were given a little sheet which they had to fill in and put in their little mailbox (no, no one could send them anything. It was just a collector's thing). All they had to do was write what they thought of their mates and then they were allowed to choose their bedrooms. And yes, they could be tortured if they didn't tell the truth ^_^ so they did... hehe..._

**Usagi's comments: The person I like the most in the group is Duo. His braid annoys me a lot, but he is quite a cheerful guy unlike Heero. Heero is a little too serious for my liking and I get this feeling he really hates me. Rei too is really quiet and I don't think she likes me either. I don't really like my 'friends' and they scare me a little. I just hope things get better for me, because I don't want to be elected in the first round. Layla is a really nice gal and she is a great helper around the house. I think she's a good leader and we won't have problems while she is there.**

**Heero's comments: Because I've known Duo for a long time, he bugs me as usual, but I trust him the most out of everyone. I have seen Rei and something about her, I don't know, it reminds me of myself and I really want to get to know her better. I know its kind of silly of me because I'm not supposed to have emotions, but she is really, something. Usagi is just a plain annoying brat. Layla is a good leader.**

**Duo's comments: The person I trust the most is Heero, because I've just known him the most. I like Usagi 2nd because she at least talks, unlike the rest of the group. Layla's a hot chick and I don't even want to number her because she is so hot! I swear, she's the coolest girl I have ever met. Rei is strange I guess, but she's quiet like Heero and I don't want to say something mean about her because I think Heero likes her... sh... don't tell him I said this!**

**Layla comments: I think that Usagi is a very cheerful type and so is Duo. Those are the people who bring some excitement into the mansion. They are both very social and I think they will be helpful around the house even though they are both obsessed with eating. Rei, is a very interesting person who I think is shy. I think she has had a bad past so I don't want to be harsh on her. I will try and be her friend, and make her feel welcome in the house. Heero, is just plain crazy! He's cool in his own way, but I wish he would talk more.**

**Rei's comments: Duo and Usagi are very loud and eruptive. I don't really like them. On the other hand Layla is a very cheerful type and brings joy to the house without the annoyance Duo and Usagi bring. Heero, is a very mysterious person and to tell you the truth, I have met a single person who I actually like besides Shinji, so I don't know what to think about Heero completely. **

_The second part of the house;_

**Relena: I pretty much like everyone in the house. Haruka seems to get a little agitated with me, and the last couple of minutes, everyone was very mean to me. I'm not sure why, but I get this feeling that they are all my assassins now. Lee and Sakura, I don't know about them. I think I'm cool compared to those little kids, but Haruka seems to like them a lot. I also was a little surprised to see Haruka was a lesbian, but then again, I can't be horrid. Shinji is sort of quiet and shy but I'll be able to change that soon ^_^**

**Haruka: Ok, I hate Relena. She just made reveal I am a Sailor Scout. The only problem is, everyone else seemed to be someone else too and I feel as if there is no trust in this place at all. I admit, I lied too, making me seem a normal person, but so did they. I don't know what is going to happen after we all get back into the room. I feel I can't trust anyone anymore and I'm saddened by it. Even Lee and Sakura who seemed like a cute little couple were really the two mysterious children who had been seen in newspapers to be fighting strange creatures. Then there is Shinji, who seemed to call something an angel and I am not sure what that is really. That makes me even more upset. I really don't know how to feel like right so please don't ask.**

**Lee: I don't know what just happened five minutes ago, but I hate Relena. She is such an annoyance and she wrecked Sakura's and my secret. Now I feel I can only trust Sakura. I really like her, and I think she is really nice *blush*. Haruka seems really nice to me, but now that I know she is a Sailor Scout, I really don't know what I am supposed to think now. All I know is if I was voting people out, I'd elect Relena as first out. I don't want to see her face again.**

**Sakura: I really like Lee and I feel like I can trust him. Haruka seems really nice too and I don't mind that she is a Sailor Scout. After all, no one actually asked us if we were cardcaptors therefore we didn't really lie. I hope everything goes well, and I hope Relena goes out of the house. She's really created a boundary between all of us and there is no trust in the house anymore. Well, at least not as long as Relena is around.**

**Shinji: I don't think what Relena did was the right thing, but I should have told my mates that I am an Eva pilot. I was hoping to not share that piece of information, but they will ask. I like Sakura and Lee. They are nice and cute children and don't really bother me. It's Relena who should go out of the house. There isn't anyone I can be friends with now, and I don't know if they will want to be friends with me after they realise who I am. It really makes me feel like there is a lot of deceit in the house and I just hope everything works out soon.**

_Ok, now its your turn to comment on what you think of the people and who you think should be elected to be evicted. Please review, it won't take long and it will bring the next chapter closer! I have worked hard on this and I really hope for good feedback. Please try and include as much as you can in your review, and if you have any flames please send them to: moonielist@hotmail.com instead of bugging me on the review list. That I need for useful stuff. Thankyou,_

_Yours truly,_

_Lizalaroo_

_^_^_

_In waiting of your reviews_


End file.
